Reino de Amor
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Edward e Isabella são amigos desde que se conheceram, em uma festa na faculdade. Todavia, ambos sentem um sentimento a mais que amizade, mas nenhum dos dois se sente preparado para trazer esse segredo à tona. Até quando os dois conseguirão reprimir a paixão tão cuidadosamente guardada a sete chaves?


**Disclaimer:** O universo de Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer, eu apenas brinco com esses viciantes personagens.

**Sinopse: **ONE-SHORT:Edward e Isabella são amigos desde que se conheceram, em uma festa na faculdade. Todavia, ambos sentem um sentimento a mais que amizade, mas nenhum dos dois se sente preparado para trazer esse segredo à tona. Até quando os dois conseguirão reprimir a paixão tão cuidadosamente guardada a sete chaves?

**Nota: **Oie! Sim, sim, aqui estou eu estreando mais uma one-short! Espero que vocês gostem!

Boa leitura!

* * *

She ain't real

**Ela não é real**

She ain't gonna be able to love you like i will

**Ela não vai ser capaz te amar como eu vou**

She is a stranger

**Ela é uma estranha**

You and I have history

**Você e eu temos história**

Or don't you remember?

**Ou você não se lembra?**

_**Rumour has it – Adele.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Mais cinco minutos e eu chegarei tarde demais", pensou frustrada.

Isabella correu o quanto suas pernas aguentaram até chegar ao apartamento de Edward — onde ocorria a sua festa de aniversário, o rapaz completava vinte e dois anos.

Quando sentiu as pernas reclamarem, Isabella parou a corrida, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, respirando com grande dificuldade.

Estava tão perto.

Foi com imenso alívio que, quatro minutos depois, parava em frente ao prédio que o rapaz morava.

— Boa noite, Paul — cumprimentou o segurança.

— Senhorita Swan. — ofereceu um sorriso à Isabella que retribuiu o afeto do rapaz que já a conhecia — tamanha era a frequência que ela estava na companhia de Edward Cullen.

Quando chegou ao apartamento de Edward, Isabella adiantou-se em abrir a porta — que para a sua sorte estava aberta — encontrando na sala os amigos de Edward que, consequentemente, eram os seus próprios. Excluindo, logicamente, a mulher que estava sentada no colo do Cullen com suas duas mãos enrabichadas no regaço do homem que _pertencia_ à Isabella.

— Pensei que não viria, Bella — disse Kate, correndo ao encontro de Isabella.

— Tive uns problemas antes de sair de casa, espero não ter chegado muito tarde — ofereceu um sorriso enviesado.

— Lógico que não! — Kate apressou-se em negar, e Bella pôde finalmente se acalmar.

— Edward não parava de falar que "ficaria muito magoado se a Bella furasse" — Peter, namorado de Kate, imitou precariamente a voz de Edward.

— Mas eu já cheguei! — mexeu no cabelo, tentando apaziguar o nervosismo que lhe afligira.

Era desconfortável para Isabella estar com Irina no mesmo ambiente. A morena sentia como se a mulher loira desconfiasse dos sentimentos de Isabella para com o seu namorado. Tentava o máximo que podia esconder diante de todos — e até na presença do próprio Edward a sua paixão pelo rapaz.

— Sente-se aqui, Bella. — Edward apontou para um espaço ao seu lado, retirando Irina imediatamente do seu colo. Irina ficou brava ao perder o _seu_lugar nos braços do namorado. Era sempre assim: quando Isabella chegava, Edward a descartava como se esquecesse de que era _ela_ a sua namorada — e não Isabella.

— Não precisa, Edward — respondeu, imediatamente corando. — Antes que eu esqueça, — caminhou até o amigo, entregando-o uma caixa em tamanho mediano. — É o seu presente. Eu espero que você goste.

— Tenho certeza que irei amar. — respondeu sem desviar seus olhos de Isabella. Edward sentia-se finalmente completo com a chegada de Isabella. Estivera contente durante todo o tempo em que os amigos chegaram ao seu apartamento, mas a presença dos demais de forma alguma suplantava a ausência de Isabella. E, mesmo estando ao lado de Irina, a sua companheira, era em comunhão com Isabella que ele desejaria estar. _Para sempre._

Desviando seus olhos das íris do rapaz, ela pediu timidamente:

— Posso te dar um abraço?

Isabella sentia os olhares de todos os presentes naquela pequena _reunião _lhe cravarem as costas. A morena tampouco se intimidou com a alvejada que receberia em dobro tão logo seus braços estivessem envolvendo os de seu amado.

— Claro — Edward apressou-se em assentir. Sentira falta — muita — dos calorosos braços de Isabella Swan. Eles eram quentes como uma brasa viva, e não gélidos como um _iceberg_ quanto os de Irina.

De forma recatada, Edward enlaçou Isabella pela cintura, puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. Isabella respondeu rapidamente ao pedido mudo de Edward, correspondendo entusiasticamente o gesto de afeto. Edward sentia-se finalmente em casa. Emaranhou o rosto entre o regaço de Isabella, aspirando de maneira insolente a sua essência feminina, murmurando um quase inaudível:

— Eu senti a sua falta.

**[...]**

— Você o ama — Kate disse. Não era uma pergunta. Não quando ela sabia perfeitamente a resposta, sem ao menos perguntá-la à Isabella. Tudo o que precisava era olhar os olhos de Isabella quando Edward estava à vista.

— Não confunda as coisas, Kate. — negou. Desconfortável com o rumo que aquela conversa com Kate estava tomando, Isabella mordia seus lábios em expectativa. — Nós somos amigos. — completou depois de algum tempo em silêncio.

Inesperadamente, os olhos de Isabella e Edward se encontram. Nenhum dos dois queria — ou precisavam — quebrar a conexão.

— E como você explicaria esse seu olhar "estou apaixonada por você, Edward, por que você não enxerga isso?"

— Isso está tão visível? — perguntou enrubescendo.

— Não. Fique tranquila, caso contrário, Irina já teria descoberto.

— Eu acho que ela já sabe.

— _Ainda _não. — frisou. — Não faz o estilo de Irina ficar quieta nessa circunstância.

— E o que você me aconselha? — Bella perguntou em um tom que beirava o desespero.

Kate pensou por alguns instantes. O único conselho que poderia dar a Isabella era deixar Edward consciente do seu amor, mas pelo que conhecia da pequena Swan... Isabella se recusaria a isso muito veemente.

— Diga, Kate! — insistiu quando viu a mulher relutar com as palavras.

Kate, ao contrário do Isabella julgou ou vê-la pela primeira vez, era uma boa pessoa. Na verdade, a mulher com cabelos cor de pêssego e olhos cor de lápis-lazúli era a sua melhor amiga.

— Conte a Edward — disse. — Conte a Edward que você o ama. — explicou ao perceber que Isabella não estava entendendo.

— Você está louca?! — quase rosnou. — E a sua prima?!

Kate deu de ombros.

— Irina não é tão apaixonada por Edward, como ela faz questão de pintar dia após dia.

**[...]**

**Dois meses depois**

— Qual o seu maior sonho, Bella? — Edward perguntou à Isabella, sentados na cama de solteiro do dormitório universitário da mulher.

— Não tenho sonhos — respondeu fitando o teto.

— Como não? — surpreendeu-se. — Todos têm um sonho — apoiou-se nos cotovelos para fitá-la melhor.

Isabella virou o corpo, de modo que ficaram frente a frente, com os joelhos se tocando.

— Não tenho nenhum sonho — tornou a repetir.

— Eu não acredito em você — tocou o queixo de Bella, com a ponta dos dedos.

Isabella Swan era sua melhor amiga desde que foram apresentados em uma festa das fraternidades universitárias, há quatro anos. Perguntava-se constantemente porque demorou a notá-la.

Isabella era especial para Edward.

Mais do que especial, era o seu amor.

— Acredite em mim, Edward — murmurou. — Eu não tenho sonhos.

— Certo, digamos que eu acredite em você, o que mais você quer nesse momento?

— Nesse momento? — perguntou.

— Sim. Nesse exato instante qual a coisa que você não tem, mas que gostaria de ter — encarou os olhos marrons da mulher.

_Um beijo seu_, ela pensou.

— Terminar a faculdade. Ter meu diploma de Moda estampado na sala da casa dos meus pais, para mostrá-los o quanto eu sou grata pela confiança. Ter o nome Swan conhecido mundialmente por minhas roupas. Eu não sei.

— Isso é o que você mais tem vontade de ter agora? — havia uma mágoa no tom do jovem ruivo, mas Bella estava tão devastada consigo que não percebeu.

— Sim — confirmou fitando o teto.

— Preciso ir embora — tentou se levantar, mas Isabella impediu, segurando nos firmes ombros do rapaz.

— Não vá, Edward. Fique só... "fique para sempre, ela queria dizer". Só mais um pouco.

— É isso o que você quer?

— É o que eu mais quero.

— Achei que o que você mais queria fosse terminar a universidade.

— Preciso da sua companhia... — ronronou como uma gatinha manhosa.

Edward voltou à sua posição inicial, deitado ao lado de Isabella — praticamente grudados por conta do pequeno tamanho do móvel.

— Irina não se incomoda que você esteja aqui, comigo? — Isabella perguntou, tentando introduzir algum assunto. Estava desconfortável com o silêncio que pairava sobre eles.

Amava-o com toda a força do seu ser, mas nunca ousou verbalizar os seus sentimentos por causa da namorada do rapaz.

— Você é mais importante que Irina — disse, tocando com a ponta do seu dedo o nariz de Isabella.

— Ela é a sua namorada — rebateu.

— E você é a minha melhor amiga. Melhor ainda, você é quase a minha irmã — Edward se arrependeu tão logo as palavras escaparam.

Isabella controlou o pranto que queria passagem, mas soube controlar às suas emoções.

Edward tinha namorada e ele _nunca_ largaria Irina para ficar com ela; alguém que ele considerava como a sua irmã.

Em busca de um tempo para pensar, a garota sentou-se na cama — prendendo os cabelos em uma fita.

— Dê-me licença, Edward — pediu, esperando que o ruivo se afastasse para que ela pudesse sair da cama e ir até o banheiro.

— Não. — Edward teimou. — Você não irá sair.

— Se você não se afastar eu irei passar por cima de você — ameaçou.

O ruivo colocou as mãos por trás da cabeça, esperando para ver se Isabella realmente cumpriria sua ameaça.

Pensou nas possibilidades de passar por cima dele, e quando ela se levantou — afundando o cochão mais ainda na madeira por conta do peso —, Edward sorriu com a audácia da garota que ele amava. Quando ela pôs uma de suas pernas do lado esquerdo — ficando entre seu quadril, Edward lhe fez afagos na sola do pé, sabedor que ela desmoronaria em seu peito.

E foi que aconteceu. Segundos depois.

Isabella corou ao notar que estava totalmente em cima de Edward, com os rostos a centímetros de distância.

— Acho que eu quebrei você — disse ao notá-lo com os olhos fechados.

— Como se você fosse tão pesada.

Isabella socou os ombros de Edward. Não forte, é claro.

— Ouch! Doeu!

— Então não sou tão leve assim — sorriu.

Os olhos de Edward se abriram, encontrando imediatamente as íris de Bella. Os narizes de ambos estavam praticamente se tocando e, apenas com um movimento, os lábios estariam unidos.

Isabella ansiava que Edward tomasse a iniciativa e lhe beijasse.

Edward compartilhava do mesmo sentimento.

Isabella tinha medo de se iludir, de acreditar que Edward a amava, quando ele tinha Irina.

Edward se acovardava ao não receber nenhum sinal da garota por quem era apaixonado desde o primeiro olhar.

Todavia, o medo é aquele que nos faz desistir de coisas que tinham tudo para dar certo. A mesma covardia que nos impelia a desistir de algo que era o certo, mesmo quando achávamos que era errado.

A falta de ousadia por ambas as partes foi o que impediu que um dos dois tomasse alguma atitude. Preferindo se martirizar cada vez mais, quando pensavam em todos os "e se" presentes naquela _amizade_.

Isabella levantou-se rapidamente dos braços de Edward, caminhando elegantemente até o banheiro para fazer uma escovação bucal e lavar o rosto. Tinha se esquecido do motivo inicial de sua ida até o cômodo em questão.

Antes de atravessar a porta, ela intimou Edward que permanecia com os olhos cerrados, recordando de segundos atrás.

— Nem pense em ir embora, Edward.

E ele não iria.

**[...]**

— Londres é muito melhor! — Isabella discordou do voto de Edward em passarem o natal na Escócia.

— A queima de fogos da Trafalgar Square não é tão interessante, Bella. — Edward tentou convencê-la do contrário.

— Você já esteve em Londres em um natal, eu não! — fez um bico com seus lábios.

— Tudo bem, nada de Londres ou Escócia. Que tal França?

— Aos dezesseis anos eu fiz um intercâmbio na França. Lá não há nada que eu já não tenha conhecido!

— Que tal Seattle? — propôs o ruivo.

— Jamais! Não volto a Seattle desde que os meus pais morreram, em um acidente — negou nostálgica.

— Tenho uma solução para esse impasse — Irina se pronunciou pela primeira desde o início da discussão.

— Qual? — Bella perguntou ainda emburrada.

— Você quer ir para Londres, certo?

— Certo. — Bella confirmou, temendo antecipadamente pela "sugestão" de Irina.

— Edward quer conhecer a Escócia. Nada mais justo do que Edward e eu, que somos namorados irmos para a Escócia e você para Londres.

O semblante de Isabella desmoronou com o palpite de Irina, a namorada do homem que era apaixonada.

— Pra mim tanto faz — mentiu. — É que eu não queria ir sozinha.

— Você não é nenhuma criança ou adolescente medrosa, Bella. Você não disse agora a pouco que fez um intercâmbio na França?

— Sim, mas... era diferente.

— Claro que há diferença, _querida_. Você era quatro anos mais nova do que atualmente. Essa é a única diferença que consigo visualizar. Há algo mais?

— Não. — respondeu dura. — Acho melhor eu ir embora.

— Irina... — Edward tentou apaziguar o clima denso entre as mulheres.

— Não, Edward. Isabella está certa; está na hora dela ir embora! Não é justo vocês passarem o dia inteiro, enquanto eu, que sou a sua namorada, fico apenas minutos!

Isabella não quis presenciar o desenrolar daquela discussão, preferindo por ir embora. Sentiu-se péssima por não ter se despedido de Edward, mas ele superaria.

Eram _apenas_ amigos, afinal.

**[...]**

**Um mês depois.**

_"Bella, eu sinto muito."_

Passou para a próxima mensagem que havia sido enviada dez minutos depois da primeira.

_"Por favor, querida, atenda-me. Eu posso explicar."_

Repetiu mais oito vezes essa mensagem. Ele havia a chamado de "querida" isso devia significar algo. Talvez ele houvesse se arrependido de embarcar com Irina para Londres, deixando-a completamente desavisada dos seus planos de viagem.

_"Eu sei que você está aí. Atenda-me, amor."_

_Amor._

E ele continuava a quebrá-la.

_"Estou ficando louco e desesperado com esse seu silêncio. Diga-me algo. Diga-me que me odeia, mas não fique tão muda."_

Desligou a secretária eletrônica, e levantou-se do sofá, indo até a cozinha buscar um pote de _Ben & Jerry_; seria a sua melhor companhia para poder chorar toda a sua frustração.

Isabella não sabia dizer se estava magoada com Edward ou com ela própria que se deixou enredar da _Eva daninha_ que era Edward e a sua namorada, Irina.

Depois de chorar _toneladas_ de lágrimas após assistir ao filme Titanic, Bella foi para a sala mais uma vez ouvir os recados de Edward.

Havia uma nova mensagem.

Enredada na curiosidade, ela apertou o botão para ouvi-la.

_"Bella... Eu sei que esse não é o momento para isso, também sei que você está magoada comigo, mas eu queria que você entendesse que..."_ houve uma longa pausa e logo Isabella ficou preocupada. _"Irina praticamente me forçou para ir com ela", _outra pausa._ "Desculpe se estou soando confuso, mas é que...",_ ele suspirou audivelmente. _"Eu te amo."_

A colher que está na mão de Isabella, despenca. O baque do talher no chão de mármore de forma alguma assusta Isabella. A verdade é que ela está irada demais com Edward para sequer raciocinar.

Transbordando em fúria, tão rápido ela consegue ir até o quarto trocar de roupa e seguir até o apartamento de Edward.

Logo ao chegar, Isabella nem deu tempo para que Edward lhe dissesse algo, tacando a bolsa de cheio na face do rapaz.

— Isabella! — o ruivo protestou, massageando o local atingido por Isabella.

— Seu porco imundo! Como se atreve?! — atacou novamente.

Na tentativa de se esquivar dos golpes de Isabella, eles acabaram entrando no apartamento do ruivo.

— Do que você está falando? — ele pergunta, aproveitando o momento em que Bella está restabelecendo suas forças.

— Sua última mensagem! — responde entre arfadas entrecortadas.

E então tudo fez sentido para Edward.

Isabella havia visto a sua última mensagem — a que ele tanto relutou para enviar — em que se declarava para Bella.

Edward achou que ela ficaria feliz, e não irritada como ela estava.

— Como se atreve a brincar comigo, Edward! — ela gritou, e só então Edward reparou que lágrimas copiosas manchavam a face de anjo da mulher que ele amava.

Ela achou que tudo fazia parte de uma brincadeira.

Logo ao constatar isso, o ruivo caminhou a passos articulados até Isabella, que a cada segundo aumentava o seu pranto.

— Eu não estava brincando — ele diz. Bella trava.

"Eu não estava brincando", aquela frase se repetia cada vez mais entre os pensamentos de Isabella e a mulher tentava encaixar essa mesma frase em várias situações diferentes.

Estava sem ver Edward desde o final do ano, e agora, um mês depois ele chega dizendo que a ama? O que tudo aquilo significava? Ela se perguntava, mas forças não havia em voz para verbalizá-las. E Irina? Onde estava a namorada do ruivo? Por que ele se mantinha a estilhaçá-la com falsas declarações?

— Bella... — Edward tentou dizer.

— Irina mandou você fazer isso? — perguntou, voltando a irar-se. Limpou as lágrimas, enquanto vistoriava todo o apartamento de Edward. — Onde ela está? — perguntou retoricamente, olhando em todas as direções, procurando, esperando pelo momento a qual a namorada de Edward anunciaria a sua presença no cômodo.

— Há apenas eu e você, Bella — Edward responde serenamente. Uma completa antítese ao estado emocional de Isabella Swan.

— Pare! — ela gritou. — Pare de brincar comigo, Edward — a voz de Isabella some aos poucos. Ela desmorona em seus próprios pés, deixando-se cair no pranto. — Por quê? — ela pergunta sem fitá-lo nos olhos. — Por que fazer isso comigo?

— Eu não estava mentindo — Edward responde, quando se abaixa para ficar na altura de Isabella. A morena endurece em seu lugar. Ela poderia muito bem assemelhar-se a um animal entalhado depois de sua morte. Tudo o que Bella consegue raciocinar é em Edward dizendo que a ama e ele dizendo que não estava mentindo.

Poderia isso ser possível?

— Você... — ela começa.

Edward põe seu dedo indicador entre os lábios de Bella, impedindo-a de dizer algo.

— Na verdade eu sempre a amei — confessa, Edward sente como um enorme peso houvesse fugido de suas costelas ao dizer isso em voz alta. — Mas eu tinha medo de não ser correspondido, por isso sempre fui um tolo com relação aos meus sentimentos. Mas se eu tenho uma certeza nessa vida, é que eu a amo. E não duvide disso.

Isabella sentia como se estivesse em uma montanha russa, e todas as emoções estivessem pairando sobre a sua cabeça. Era difícil para ela pensar em algo, raciocinar corretamente quando tinha a paixão de sua vida a poucos centímetros de distância.

Desesperada pelo que lhe foi roubado por anos, a morena ergue-se em um sobressalto — assustando Edward a princípio, e atacando vorazmente os lábios do ruivo. Firmando-se perfeitamente em seu colo, Edward põe suas mãos na base da cintura de Isabella, correspondendo de forma faminta ao beijo que ele fantasiou por tanto tempo.

Não estava sendo algo selvagem o primeiro beijo de Isabella e Edward; era doce, calmo, quase pueril. Eles estavam se _conhecendo_ ainda, por isso havia certa curiosidade em explorar cada lugar possível e existente — seja da boca um do outro, ou até mesmo do corpo.

Quando o oxigênio ficou escasso, a separação foi inevitável. Ambos se sentiam muito bem com o ósculo, não esperando findar um minuto para recomeçarem aquela dança de línguas tão conhecidas pela humanidade desde o início dos tempos.

— Eu te amo tanto — Bella confessou em um sussurro. Esperou por tanto tempo dizer aquelas quatro palavrinhas, que o pranto recomeçar foi algo inevitável. Edward se sentia bem ao ouvir a declaração de Isabella, e tão logo eles recomeçaram aquele beijo que demorou anos para acontecer.

Contudo, Edward não deixaria que nada atrapalhasse aquele novo relacionamento que se formava. Isabella partilhava do mesmo sentimento.

**_She ain't gonna be able to love you like i will (Ela não vai ser capaz te amar como eu vou)_**

* * *

_E, se vocês gostarem não esqueçam de comentar! Dependendo dos reviews, eu posso pensar em fazer algum extra. :)_


End file.
